Eleonora Yumizuru
|englishva=Jenny Yokobori ( ) }} Eleonora Yumizuru is a playable character from Tokyo Mirage Sessions ♯FE. Appearances * Tokyo Mirage Sessions ♯FE: Playable Character Design Eleonora is a young woman of half-Scandinavian, half-Japanese heritage with short blonde hair and blue eyes. As her standard attire, she wears a white blouse with a blue ribbon tied at the collar and pink ribbons on the cuffs, a green overall skirt, black knee-length socks and brown boots. Her school attire consists of a blouse with a tan blazer bearing the school crest and a matching green-and-gold patterned ribbon tie at her collar and plaid skirt. As a Mirage Master, her hair turns aqua with white lily hair accessories. She wore a skintight outfit with four yellow ribbons, and her left leg revealed. Personality Despite being younger than Itsuki and Tsubasa, she acts like an older sister, having been in the entertainment industry longer than them. She dreams of being a Hollywood actress. Profile Biography *Currently strives to become a top Hollywood actress! *She stars in the TV drama "Dandelion in Love" as Angel Fujimino. She nails her role as a high-school girl who is in love with the idea of love. *She participates in a photo shoot by Nobu Horinozawa, and her photo is featured in a specail article in an issue of the fashion magazine "Nan-no" *She appears as a gust on "Microwavin' with Mamorin" as Mamorin's older sister. Her preformance with Mamori Minamoto is so genuine, many comment that they seemed like trie sisters. *She appears in the stylish action/crime TV series "Sneeze detective Maho," by the master auter Kuen Tarachino. *She appears in the Tokyo Millennium Collection and steals the show with her cute maid costume. *She stars as the lead role Angel in the TV drama "Horror Hunter Angel," directed by the master auteur Kuen Tarachino. *Her great work in "Horror Hunter Angel has led to the master auteur Kuen Tarachino offering her opportunities to advance into Hollywood. *She and Touma Akagi form an unlikely duo, and she displays a new potential that was never before seen. *She forms an idol group with Tsubasa Oribe and their new song "Dream Catcher" marks a magnificent debut. Tokyo Mirage Sessions ♯FE Eleonora is a Mirage Master and successful actress. She’s half Scandinavian and admires Hollywood actresses. Her nickname is "Elly." She’s younger than Itsuki, but she's a celebrity, and is his senior when it comes to her career as a Master. Eleonora joins the party when the others go to rescue Barry Goodman, surprising them when she reveals she already has a Mirage Partner. Class Ending Eleonora Yumizuru - Lovey-dovery : After "Dandelion in Love," Eleonora grew in popularity as a biracial star. Her fun personlity was a hit among viewers, and she began appearing on more talk shows. She will soon be going to Hollywood for the sake of one of her long-standing roles, but she is not sure how to feel about it. Eleonora Yumizuru - Hollywood Darling :Tarachino's movie become a box office hit worldwide, and Eleonora fulfilled her dream of winning Best Actress. International fame soon followed, and she travels the world for countless shoots and movies... though on her off time, she can always be found back in Japan. Gallery Etymology The kanji "弓" (yumi) in her surname refer to archery bow, bowstrings and chords which fits with her Archer class. Trivia * In Mamori's second side quest: "Fortuna Family's Sisters," it is revealed that Eleonora has three younger brothers. Category:Tokyo Mirage Sessions ♯FE Allies